


Little Auk

by SeaSirenFantasies



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anne bonny is nonbinary, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Genderfluid, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Neurodiversity, Other, Past Torture, Pirates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, original non binary character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSirenFantasies/pseuds/SeaSirenFantasies
Summary: During the raid of a ship, Captain Vane comes across an interesting prisoner aboard the ship. One who could be lead him to a valuable treasure. He finds himself developing feelings for them.Siren hasn't sailed for years nor has he let himself love, and upon his release by Captain Vane from the Cranefly he decides to join Vane's crew, and he finds that he is developing feelings for his Captain.
Relationships: Abigail Ashe/Billy Bones, Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Charles Vane/Original Character(s), Charles Vane/Original Female Character(s), Charles Vane/Original Nonbinary Character(s), Eleanor Guthrie/Charles Vane, Miranda Barlow & Captain Flint | James McGraw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. The Cranefly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heart of Admiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341695) by [ifinkufreaky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/ifinkufreaky). 



> I am a D&D nerd too so Mixing in some fantasy in to this because I can.  
> The title is a type of Sea Bird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild Violence
> 
> Vane meets an interesting person

For the past several days, Siren had been contained in the small cell on the Cranefly, with two men standing guard and rotating every couple of hours. He was waiting for the right time to escape. He could hear the voices of the crew from above, the captain shouting orders, from what Siren could gather the ship was about to be boarded by pirates. The quartermaster of the Cranefly came into the room. 

"We are standing down," he said. "Captain's orders. Just continue to keep an eye on that one," he pointed at Siren. "We let them take the cargo. It's more important that we get that _ thing  _ back to Lord Errel Delafontaine than anything else," he said. The two men nodded, and the quartermaster returned up stairs. Siren had been working on unlocking his restrains, he felt the click and the relief to have his hands free. He stood up slowly picking up the chains. He crept slowly towards the men who had their backs turned to him, distracted by the pirates who were probably boarding the ship at this moment. He was quick to reach through the bars grabbing the man and pulling him back hard hitting him against the bars of the cell. He grabbed the blade and ran the other man through with it. He lifted the keys off of him and unlocked the door slipping out of it. He heard a gunshot ring out, and the starting of a battle. Someone had fucked up, Siren figured it was one of the trigger happy men who sailed this fucking ship. So eager to kill with a gun, especially if it was pirates. He gathered his things, keeping the daggers out because sooner or later he’d end up in a fight with someone. The door opened and he came face to face with the Quartermaster, he caught a glimpse of the chaos outside, the fight. 

“Fuck you doing out of your cage?” he fumbled for his gun, Siren slit his throat before he could even get it out. He shoved the man back and walked onto the deck, he was looking for the captain. He spotted him in the midst of a fight with another man. He weaved his way in and out of the battle ensuing between the crew of the Cranefly and the pirates. He dodged the blade of one of the pirates, before he climbed up the railing of the ship near the helm where the two men were fighting. The captain glanced back at Siren. The man knew he had a better chance of appealing to them then he did Captain Vane. 

“If you fight for your life to aid me, once we reach the shore you’ll walk away to freedom.” he said, he turned his attention back to Captain Vane just in time to parry the blow that was coming his way. Siren knew better than to just trust this man blindly. He flipped the blade in his hand stabbing the Captain of the Cranefly. 

“Drop the weapons,” Captain Vane said, pointing his gun at Siren. “Or I shoot you right in between those pretty eyes of yours,” He said, looking into the pair of deep brown eyes that reminded him of freshly turned earth after rainfall. He found himself for a moment dazed, by them. 

“My fight is not with you,” Siren said, the knives dropped to the deck of the ship with a clatter. “But if it will make you feel better,” he said, his hands slightly raised so that Vane could see that he was unarmed. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he said. “I don't trust you, you came out of nowhere. I saw you out of the corner of my eye make your way up here not a scratch on you. You look like the kind of man who would kill me the second I turned by attention away from you,”

“You are not wrong, but my quarrel is not with you,” he said. Vane signaled to his men to detain Siren. One on either side. The rest of the crew of the Cranefly had either been detained or killed. Vane put the gun away, he could see the tips of pointed ears peeking through Siren’s dark hair. He drew his sword not warning to get too close, he had a feeling if he didn’t keep his distance it would end poorly. He used the tip of his sword to move back his hair. The pointed ears were there. 

“You’re an elf,” Vane said. 

“No fucking duh,” he replied. 

“You have a name?” 

“You can call me Siren,” 

“Where did you come from?”

“I was their prisoner,” 

“Tell me what you did then,” he said. He wanted to know just how dangerous this person was and if he’d be a threat to his crew. He takes in Siren’s features, Vane knew it was difficult to tell the difference between elves. Siren was no different. The scars on his face were menacing. Two slashes across his face that went from below his right eye just about equal length as his ear. A smaller scar on the left side of his face. And an X shaped scar on his right cheek. A sharp yet delicate jaw, eyes that hid secrets. Long dark brown hair that was pulled back with braids here and there and beads braided in them. 

“None of your business,” 

“Your answer,” he said dragging the blade gentle across Siren’s face “Will determine if I kill you or not,”

“If you try to turn me in there...” 

“You wouldn’t be able to take my whole crew,” Vane interrupted. 

“You want to collect that bounty, it requires that I be alive.” Siren said. “And I would rather die than be a slave again,”

“Let him go,” Vane told his men, lowering his arm. The men let go of him, Siren reached down picking up his daggers. He kept one eye on Vane. 

“Why?” he was suspicious, as he had every right to be. 

“People are meant to be free,” he said. “You are your own person. No one owns you. Not him, or me, or anyone else. We can give you transportation to Nassau from there you can do whatever it is you please,” he said he looked to his crew. “Get the cargo and lets get the fuck out of here,” One of his men handed the logs to him. He looked through them; it was the usual stuff, his eye landed on the line in the log that marked Siren as cargo; expensive cargo. He could see Siren’s fingers twitching out of the corner of his eye. He closed the book, signaling to his men to get the cargo below. 

“Why?” Siren said 

“Why what?” Vane asked looking down at him. 

“Why not simply just turn me in? Don’t think I didn’t see the look on your face,” he said. Vane gave a slight nod, he’d been misunderstood in his expression. 

“My name is Charles Vane," Charles sighed looking down at him. "And I used to be a slave. I would never wish that life on someone."

“Makes sense now,” Siren said. “I’ve crossed paths with men who would have turned me in in an instant,”

“I’ve met a few elves here and there. Tell me,” he said “What kind of name is Siren? That's an unusual name even for an elf,” 

“Nickname. Given to me by my crew,” 

“You have a crew?”

“Had,” Siren said looking away. 

“What happened?”

“Doesn’t matter. It was years ago,” he said. He followed Vane back onto the Ranger. 

“You are going to have to tell me how old you really are my friend. Because you look young but I get the feeling that you are much much older,” 

“Just because you have chosen to give me transportation instead of killing me or turning me in for money. Does not mean you get to know anything about me,” 

“I am curious,” Vane said. “Why are you so valuable to Lord Delafontaine? Why was there a note about how dangerous you are that they had two men guarding you at all time,” 

“You’re still not going to get an answer, Captain Vane,” Siren said.

“At least answer me this, what crew did you use to sail with?”

“Grey Fox,” Siren said. 

“I heard the stories your crew,”

"Have you?”

“Are the rumors true?"

“You have a ship to sail Captain, there’s a storm coming. And from the smell of it it's going to be a beast,” Siren turned and walked off, ending their conversation. Vane stopped Jack.

“Yes Captain?” 

“Keep an eye on our guest. See if you can find out any more information, ” If the rumors were true that meant that Siren was the only person alive who knew where Captain Zeddicus had hidden the treasure years ago. 

“Understood Captain,” Vane looked up to the sky, he could see the makings of the storm. But it didn’t seem like it was going to be as bad as Siren was making it seem. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Del-a-font-aine


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a terrible storm hits and a life is saved.

Vane had been asleep when he was awoken by the storm he’d been warned about. The loud crack of thunder rang out in the air. He got up, throwing his coat on and making his way onto deck. Rolling waves struck the ship, he barked orders to his men to try and reduce damage to the ship by getting whatever was loose tied down. This storm was something else. Hitting a lot harder than anyone had anticipated, another huge rolling wave crashed over the ship. It was nearly impossible to hear anything over the rain, thunder and crashing waves. Vane had been in plenty of storms but this had to be the worst of them. This storm hadn’t surprised them thanks to the warning Siren had given them. Another wave crashed onto the deck, causing Vane to lose his footing and nearly pushing him overboard. He spat out the water and glanced up at the person manning the helm. They were just barely hanging on. The man pulled himself up, continuing to try and steer the ship. Bright light flashed in the sky before the ship followed by the loud bang. He got himself to his feet trying to steady himself as another wave crashed into them. There was some commotion going on; he could see Anne and Jack helping two people back onto the ship. He made his way over there, one of his men and the elf were being pulled up onto deck. 

“What happened?” he had to shout just to be heard. 

“He’s not breathing!” Jack said. Siren held his hand up as if to silence Jack. Putting his ear to the man’s face, and then chest. He turned the man’s head to the side for a few seconds, before turning the head back to the center.

“What are you doing?” Vane asked, kneeling down. 

“Trying to save his life,” Siren said. He pinched the man’s nose opening his mouth slightly, putting his mouth to his and breathing into it four times, from Vane’s count. Siren listened for a breath and checked for a pulse. He muttered something under his breath that sounded like a curse but Vane couldn’t be too sure, because he was certain it was in a language he did not understand. Siren repeated his process again. He did it twice more before they all saw the man’s chest rise and fall. They helped him up trying not to fall as they were assaulted by the storm. 

“Get him inside,” Vane said. He looked back at Siren. “Did you jump over the ship to save that man’s life?”

“Yeah,” 

“How the fuck did you manage to even do that,” another wave crashed into the boat. “And the thing you did,” Siren shrugged, putting the man’s arm around his shoulder to give him some extra support. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

“You’re fuckin’ insane mate,” Jack said. 

“I am aware,” Siren said. “Make sure the rest of your crew is fine,” He said looking at Vane. He helped the man who had nearly died, below deck and out of the rain. Several hours passed, men had to hang on for dear life, Siren hadn’t reappeared since his disappearance. And Vane was a bit too busy to see if he was fine. The storm finally subsided a bit. There was still a light drizzle of rain. He was worried that it would pick up again. Not too much damage had been done to the ship and they hadn’t lost anyone else, thanks to Siren. Vane looked up at the sky as it started to clear up just a bit. He heard footsteps from behind approaching.

“Didn't take on too much water,” Jack said. “Everything seems to be in order,” 

“And our guest?” 

“He’s about as talkative as Anne,” Jack replied “Mostly just gives looks,”

“How would I go about earning his trust? What could I offer to show he can trust me. I feel as though manipulation is not the best course of action,”

“I am not too sure of it yet, it may take time. He’s been around longer than any of us,” Jack said. “You could offer him a place on your crew. He’s a pirate, and though he may be good at hiding many things he’s not good at hiding the fact that he misses the sea, it's clear he misses this,” 

“Give him a place with us and possibly get him to open up about where Captain Zeddicus hid her treasure?”

“Yes, I believe that may be the best course of action. If that is the path that you wanna choose to go down,” 

“I need to know that I can trust him first,” 

“I think you can. He dived into the waters after seeing another be swept overboard. A man he did not know at risk of his own life,” 

“That is true,” he said. “But just because he did that does not mean he wouldn’t be quick to turn on this crew,”

“I’ll continue to try and see if I can get him to talk,”

“You do that,”

“You should have seen it, Chaz, he was like one of those little birds diving into the water for its prey,” 

“Hmmm, a little seabird,” he smiled to himself. “How cute,”

“Yeah pretty much,”

“Should get some sleep, been a busy day. And we don't know if or when the storm will pick up again,” Vane said. 

“Could ask Siren he seems to be pretty aware of shit like that,” 

“If you happen to see him then send him by way,” Vane said. 

“Course Captain,” Jack walked away. 

Vane was taking in the silence, listening to the sea and the rain hitting the wood of the ship. 

“Jack said you wanted to talk to me,” a voice said, breaking the silence. Vane still wasn’t quite used to Siren’s voice. It held the same comfort that the sea held. He turned to look at him. Vane couldn’t deny that Siren was beautiful, scars and all. It had been a while since he had found someone this attractive and someone that he wanted for more than just a quick fuck.    
“You were right about the storm, Do we have anything else to worry about?”

“You mean is it going to pick up again?”

“Yes,” he said. Siren looked at the sky, closing his eyes and inhaling a deep breath. In that brief moment he looked calm, unlike the normal look of having his guard up. Vane couldn’t blame him, he knew that same fear. The fear of being handed over to your previous owner. 

“No, not unless the wind changes, mostly just rain you are going to have to worry about,” he said, his eyes meeting Vane’s. 

“Hmm,” Vane said. 

“Anything else?”

“That thing you did, you saved one of my men’s lives. Where did you learn that?” 

“I have some knowledge in medicine,” Siren said. “I picked up a few skills on the Grey Fox,” 

“You are an interesting man,” Vane said. 

“What do you want?”

“Could use someone like you. From what I can see you are a good fighter, you can be trusted, you risked your life for a man you didn’t know. You knew a storm was coming and just how bad it would be. And you have some medical knowlege,” 

“I spent a long time on sea,” Siren said. “I know it very well,”

“You miss it don’t you this life?”

“I am not joining your crew,” Siren said, his tone said to not push the subject. Had this been anyone else Vane would have. But he wanted to be respectful and he had no doubt Siren could actually take him in a fight. 

“Shame,”

“Do you need anything else?”

“No that’s it,” he said. “There’s not anything I can do to change your mind?” though maybe he could try and see what he could do. 

“There is still time,” Siren said. “Before we get back to Nassau,” 

“You’re saying I can convince you to join my crew?”   
“I am saying you have until I set foot on land to convince me,” he said. 

“Challenge accepted,” he said watching Siren walk away. The way Siren acted, the way he seemed to be so comfortable on the sea, reminded Vane of a little auk. A small black and white seabird. Small and swift. He went to his own quarters to get some sleep. He shut his eyes, trying to get some more rest, they still a long journey ahead. 


	3. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren and Anne bond. Siren gets into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexism, fantasy slur, mild violence,

Siren was staring up at the night sky, since the storm had passed the sky was beautiful. They had always enjoyed staring up at the night time sky. Sneaking out as much as they could when they were younger to see the stars in all their glory. Their ears twitched slightly at the sound of footsteps approaching them. Anne sat down next to them, they looked over at her. 

“Mighty brave what you did,” she said. “Saving that man’s life and all,” 

“I wouldn’t call it brave,” 

“It was still kind of ya to do that,” She said, Siren nodded. 

“Did Vane send you?”  
“No, I came here on my own. I am not going to try and convince you to do something you don’t wanna do,” she said. 

“I can’t,” Siren said. “I can’t do it again. You grow close when you are on a ship, form bonds. They were my family,” they said. 

“What happened? If you don’t mind me asking,” 

“A trap was set,” they said. “We were out armed. They captured five of us alive. The rest were killed in the fight,”

“How did you survive?”

“The lord of that town didn’t execute people by hanging,” Siren said. “He didn’t think that was entertaining enough. So he had an arena full of fighters, they threw us in there one by one. I watched my crew….my family, be torn apart. I survived because I killed the Lord’s champion,” 

“How’d you manage that?”  
“I am smaller than most, people underestimate me all the time,” 

“You used that to your advantage...Smart,” Siren nodded in response. 

“He enslaved me after that,” Siren said. “Made me fight for him. Made me kill for him,“

“You’re afraid of losing people,” 

“Losing my fellow crew was not the first time I lost my family,” they said. Anne nodded, Siren looked up as Jack walked over to the two of them. 

“What are we discussing?” he asked. Anne just kind of gave him a look. “Ahh I see you are both the silent type,” he said. “Not many words,” Siren shrugged. 

“I brought some food,” he said, handing them both bowls. 

“Much appreciated,” Siren said. 

“You are strange,”

“That I am.” Siren said. “Go ahead and ask it,”

“Ask what?” Jack said. 

“Gazophylacium,” 

“Ah yes the gazophylacium,” Jack said. 

“You know elvish?” Siren looked a bit surprised. 

“I know a bit,” Jack said. “I’ve dealt with some elves before,” 

“Hmmm.” Siren said, they ate the food they’d been given. 

“I never completely understood the much appreciated thing though,” Jack said. “They never quite explained that,”

“It has to do with the fey,” Siren said. “Their rules are different than ours,” 

“Ahh,”

“Saying thank you is seen as offensive. And you do not want to accidentally give them your name. It’s why we introduce ourselves in ways that are ``You can call me or you may not have my name but you can call me,” Siren said. “If you for instance, say I am Siren then they can steal your name,” 

“Makes sense,” 

“Do not make deals with the fey, they are tricky and will twist their words,”

“You’ve dealt with the fey before?” Anne asked 

“I have. It cost something of great value to me. I was younger then, more foolish.” they said. “And no I am not telling you where it is either,” Siren said. “The treasure. My captain may be dead but I am loyal to her. And I won't just hand it over to just anyone. And you can tell those exact words to your captain,” Siren said. “I don’t do mind games,” 

“I will take my leave then,” Jack said leaving Siren and Anne alone. 

“Where did you come from before you started sailing under the black?” Anne asked. 

“I don't really know,” Siren said. “Where I was before was not where I came from,” 

“That’s confusing,” 

“I was taken from my family,” Siren said. “Used as leverage against them to keep them in line. I was treated well but there was always that looming threat of death if my family stept out of line,”

“How old were you?” Anne asked.   
“I was ten when I was taken. I barely remember my family. And that was too many years ago anyways. They may be dead by now. I mean since I am not longer there as leverage to keep them in line,”

“You have no way of knowing?”

“Nope. All I have is a necklace from my mother,” Siren said. “That’s about it,” 

“I ran away from my family,” Anne said

“Fair,” Siren said. “Even though I have spent a great deal of time around humans, there are things that you do that are strange,” 

“Like what?”

“The whole men can do this and women can’t and vise versa,”

“Yeah I can’t really explain that one. But whats it like where you come from?”

“Honestly don’t give a fuck,” Siren said. “We are free to choose what we want to do. Express ourselves the way that we want too. The first time I had been forced into the rolls was when I interacted with more humans. The people I was with didn't really give a shit. I only had to wear dresses so I couldn't escape, they tried other things first. Sailing under Captain Zeddicus I was free to be who I am again,” 

“You’re a woman?”

“No,” Siren said. “I may look like one underneath these clothes. But I’m not. Not a man either. But it's easier to pass as one and to say I am one,”

“That is true,” Anne said. “I despise dresses,” 

“I’d rather hang than wear one of those stupid things again,” 

“You and me both,” She stood up, Siren also stood up. “I hope you join us,” She then gave them a nod before heading off. A few minutes passed before they’re ears twitched at the sound of footsteps again. They turned around, to see one of the other crewmates. If memory served them correctly it was Hamund. 

“You need something?” Siren asked.   
“Just wanted to talk,” he said. 

“About what?” Siren asked, reaching for their knife. 

“Just curious, never met an elf before,” he said, taking another step towards Siren. “So,what exactly are you hiding? I can tell when people are hiding something,” 

“I’m not hiding shit,” Siren said. 

Hamund threw the first punch, Siren stepped out of the way with ease. They stuck their foot out tripping him. 

“Is the cunt too cowardly to actually hit me,” he asked. Siren didn’t even react to that. They could hear more footsteps. 

“You try and hit me again I will not hesitate to hurt you,” Siren said. 

“I don’t think you can actually fight knife-ears,” he said. “See what I have heard about you elves is that you are all just a bunch of cowards,” he swung at Siren again. Siren countered the fist coming towards him, landing a blow of their own on the man. They threw another punch and another guiding them to the end of ship. Siren pulled a blade out and put it to the man’s throat. 

“Come at me like that again, and I will make it look like an accident,” They whispered, their voice low. “And if I ever hear _that_ word come out of your mouth again it will be the last words you speak before I cut out your tongue,” Siren let go of him sheathing their dagger and turning around to walk away. Their eyes met Vane’s. “There is a problem Captain Vane?” Siren asked

“No problem at all,” 

“Good,” Siren said. They walked past him. Vane stopped them, gripping their arm tightly. 

“Do I need to be concerned about any more fights breaking out? I’d rather not see anyone die before we reach Nassau,”

“No problems at all,” Siren said. “No one is too hurt. Maybe a bruised ego,” they pulled away from Vane. 

“Hmmm,” Vane watched Siren walk away before turning his attention onto Hamund.

“I don’t trust that elf,” he said.

“Trust or not that is not your concern,” Vane said. “I can handle him. You do not need to worry. However I will not stop him should you attack him again. He has valuable information that I want and he is a guest on this ship,” 

“Understood Captain,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically latin in this world is Elvish.


	4. Nassau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siren meets an old friend and a decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mild canon violence.

The things that Charles Vane noticed about Siren during their trip back to Nassau was that he knew his way around a ship, he helped out where he was aloud. At first Vane was opposed to the idea but he could see how restless Siren was unable to keep busy. And hopefully it would remind him of how much he loved the sea and maybe he’d join the crew. It would also keep him busy enough that he wouldn’t get into anymore fights. He had a nasty habit of sneaking up on people. He was so light on his feet that you didn’t know he was standing there until he made his presence known. He absolutely did not fuck around, there had been two incidents with Hamund already. The first Vane hadn’t really seen much of that fight, the tail end of it. Siren hadn’t had a scratch on him. The second fight had given Vane a much clearer picture of how Siren fought. It was like a dance. He used his opponents’ weaknesses and even sometimes their own strengths against them. The way he fought was familiar to him but he couldn’t quite place it. He had pulled Siren off of Hamund for that fight. Though he had a feeling that if Siren had actually wanted Hamund dead he would be. He had also noticed that his ears are just as emotive as his face, it was kind of cute like a cat. Though he had a feeling he’d be met with a look of death if he called Siren cute. He’d also noticed that Siren had taken to Anne, the two according to Jack seemed to get along and though neither really said much but they seemed to understand each other and they seemed to connect. He could see Nassau on the horizon, home. He walked over to Siren.    
“Have you considered my offer?”

“I have,” he said. 

“And?”

“As much as I miss it,” Siren said. “I have no desire to return to this life,” he said. 

“Shame. We’ve lost a good pirate,” 

“Shame indeed,” Siren said. 

“I still have some time don’t I? If my memory serves me correctly you said I had until you set foot onto land to convince you,” 

“That I did,” Siren said, there was a hint of regret in his voice. 

“Come on,” Vane said. “You miss it, this is a part of you. It would kill you staying on land, what would you do?”

“None of your concern,”

“You don't strike me as the kind of man who would settle down to work an honest job. You’re skills are suited to the sea,” 

“You clearly don’t know me then,” 

“Oh really? What would you do then? Please enlighten me,” 

“Shut up,” Siren said. 

“What would you do? It is much easier to avoid getting captured by the person I know you fear the most if you are on the sea,” 

“Don’t use my fucking owner against me,” Siren said. 

“I would never wish that life on anyone,” he said. 

“And if I did agree to join your crew?”

“You become apart of my crew,” 

“They’d be fine with an elf?” Siren asked. “Because, it is very clear to me that certain people,” he didn’t have to say the name for Vane to know who he was talking about. “Do not want me here,”

“I can talk to them,” he said. 

“I still have time,” Siren said. “To consider. I will give you my answer tonight,” 

“Very well,” Vane said. Leaving Siren to his thoughts, to go and instruct his crew. He spotted the Walrus in the bay. Captain Flint was back, this could be trouble. If anyone caught wind of who Siren used to sail with. He was certain Flint would try and recruit Siren to join his crew. 

Siren stepped onto the beach of Nassau, it had changed since he had last been here. He headed to the tavern to go and get something to drink and to mull over the offer he had been given. Even do a little research on Captain Vane and his crew. He knew rumors but he wanted to hear things for himself. See what truths he might find amongst the rumors. A blond woman came up to him.

“And who might you be?” she asked. “I am Elenor,”

“Siren,”   
“I heard you came in on the Ranger,” 

“I did,” 

“Since when did Captain Vane get an elf on his crew?”

“He hasn’t yet,” Siren said. “Tell me what do you know about him and his crew?” 

“I could tell you a lot but it is going to cost you,” she said.

“What do you want in return?”

“I want to know who you are, most people would jump at the chance to join his crew,”

“I’m not most people,” Siren said. “I’ve sailed the seas before. I know better,” 

“Do you know? And who’d you sail with?”

“Captain Zeddicus,” Siren said. 

“Really? Heard that her crew died,” 

“I am the only survivor,” Siren said. 

“You are aware then why Vane wants you on his crew,”   
“Oh I am well aware of that,” 

“They’re a bunch of brutes, the only people I can stand are Jack and Anne. If you want a better option I would go with the Walrus. Captain Flint is more level headed than Captain Vane is,”

“Flint’s here?”   
“You know him?”

“We’ve met before,” Siren said. “We have some history together,” 

“Then you would have an easier time,” 

“I can handle myself,” Siren said. “I’ve been doing so for a long time. Long enough to know that you two have fucked and that you have a strained relationship,” he said. 

“Do you know?” she asked. Siren nodded.

“Putting your feelings aside, what else would you say about him?”

“He’s a good captain, he sailed under black beard for a while. He is stubborn,”

“That I can tell,” Siren said. “Made a deal to give him my answer at sun down,” 

“Do you already know the answer?”

“Not quite yet,” Siren said. “I am curious about other people’s opinions. He is right about one thing,”

“Oh do tell?”

“I do belong to the sea, and I do miss it,”

“Just be careful, Vane is dangerous. He is a lion. And he will not hesitate to kill you if you defy him,” 

“That I am aware of,” Siren said. “That I am aware of. Now if you’ll excuse me I have an old friend I’d like to talk to,” he said standing up, leaving to head towards the beach. Where the Crew of the Walrus was camped out. A tall man approached Siren. He towered over him, Siren looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Can I help you?” He asked 

“I’d like to speak to your Captain,”

“What business do you have with my Captain?”

“Old friend just saying hi,”

“Old friend?” he laughed. “Kid you don’t look old enough to consider Captain Flint an old friend,” 

“I can assure you that I am much older than I look,” Siren said. 

“Just tell me what business you have with Captain Flint and I will let you pass,” He said, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. 

“You don’t wanna do that,” Siren said, looking back up at him. “I’m not a threat,” 

“What’s going on here?” another man walked up to the two.    
“Siren?” A familiar voice said. “Been a long time hasn’t it?” Flint and the other man walked up to him and the man before him. “It’s alright Billy, they’re a friend,” 

“My apologies,” Billy said.

“It’s good to see you again,” Flint said. “You haven’t aged a day,” 

“You look a lot worse for wear,” 

“I am a little confused,” Billy said. 

“I am an elf,” Siren said, pulling his hair back to reveal his ears. 

“Could have led with that,” Billy said.    
“And risk that you may be someone who may want me dead for the sole fact that I am an elf,” Sien said. 

“How’d you get here?” Flint asked. 

“Ship I was on had a run in with the crew of the Ranger,” 

“Ah,” Flint said. “Are you going to join Captain Vane’s crew?”

“I am thinking about it,” Siren said.    
“I am sure you’ve been warned,” he said. 

“I have. Heard you were here and thought I’d see how you’ve been,” 

“Seen better days. I have some business to attend to but if you would like to catch up later I can meet you at the tavern,” 

“Look forward to it,” Siren said, giving Billy one last look before turning around and walking away. 

  
  


“You’re late,” Siren looked up at Vane. 

“Had some business to take care of,” he said. “Have you made your decision yet?”

“I have,” Siren said. “I’ll join your crew,” 

“I hear a but in there,” 

“No buts,” Siren said. “I’ll consider giving you what you want,”

“Charles!” Eleanor said walking into the tavern.

“Ms. Guthrie,” he said with a smile, she walked right up to him striking him across the face. He hit her back. Siren just took a sip of his drink, he didn’t want any part of this. Siren watched the two of them, going into Eleanor’s office. Anne sat down next to him. 

“You joining us?” she asked

“Yes,” he said. “I am,”

“I’ll be glad to have you,” 


	5. The Compromise

Eleanor had found Siren to be very strange, in her interactions with him. He didn’t act like most men did when talking to her. It was a breath of fresh air for once, dealing with someone more level headed then usual. But she had a feeling that Siren knew that she was taking what had happened in between her and Vane was personal. And that the words she spoke now were a lie. Maybe that’s why he was here with Vane and Jack in her office, to find the truth out. He was leaning against the wall watching them all, kind of like a bird watches it prey or maybe a cat. She wasn’t sure which described him better. She turned her attention back onto Vane. Siren watched them talk, the tension between Eleanor and Vane was so much more obvious now. 

“The leads you’ve been giving me are shit,” Vane said. “I’d like to put an end to whatever personal thing you have with me that has caused this,” 

“That is preposterous,” she says, Siren can smell the lie from here. “It’s because your men are unruly and cost me twice as much in damages as I make profits from your cargo,” she has a point to be made, Siren thinks. Out of the corner of Eleanor’s she could see movement. Siren peeled themselves off of the wall. 

“Why not compromise then,” three sets of eyes turn to look at them, as if the group had all forgotten Siren was there in the first place. 

“What?” Eleanor and Vane say in unison. 

“If it’s damages that are your concern then address it. Tell the rest of your crew to reduce the damages that they cause. It’s not that hard you are the captain,” they looked at Eleanor “And you if that really is the problem give us a chance to prove ourselves to you. If we prove ourselves and you still give us bottom of the barrel leads then it is obviously personal,” 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Jack said. 

“Fine,” Eleanor said. “If you come back in an hour I will give you a good lead,” she said. “I have other business to attend too,” as they exited Flint entered. Siren and Flint exchanged a nod of acknowledgement. 

“You still owe me that drink,” Siren said. 

“Find me later,” Flint said. The trio walked back towards the brothel. 

“You and Flint back there,” Jack said. 

“We know each other,” Siren said. 

“You know each other?” Vane said. “How do you two know each other?”

“We sailed together for a short period of time,” Siren said. “I left the crew,” 

“Why?”

“Does it matter?”  
“No but are you and him on good terms?”

“Yeah,” Siren said. “We are why?” they narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

“I’d like to know if you have pissed anyone off that I may need to worry about later,” Vane said.   
“Flint’s not one of them,” Siren said, stopping at the entrance of the brothel. “Yeah not I am not doing this,” he said. “I will be back at the tavern if you need me,” he said, leaving.

“Not into whores?” Jack said. 

“It loses its appeal when you used to be one,” he called back. Jack and Vane gave each other a look before entering.

“You heard that too right?” Vane asked 

“Yes, I did,” 

A few more hours had passed before Vane found himself back in Eleanor’s office. She was dragging her feet and they both knew it. 

“It took awhile but I found one for you,” she said. 

“Cut the crap,” Vane said, she had made him wait as long as she possibly could. Eleanor handed him the paper. 

“This is the root that the Jade Dragon is going to be taking. It’s one of Lord Delafontaine’s ships. If you can return the cargo in one piece and keep your men under control then you will get more like it,” she said. “If you can’t then you should find another place besides Nassau,” 

“You don’t need to worry,” he said.

“Sure I don't,” she said. “Maybe your men could learn a few things from Siren,” she said. “He seems pretty well mannered,” 

“He’s a pirate,” Vane said. 

“Flint knows him apparently,” 

“I am aware,” 

“I did some digging,” she said.   
“On Siren?”

“Yeah. I know why you really want him on your crew,”

“He’s a good sailor,” Vane said. “And whether or not he tells me doesn't change the fact,”

“Alright well get out of my office and go tell your men that you have something for them,” she said. “And to stop causing damages,” 

“Of course Ms. Guthrie,” he said tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear. “If you need anything you know where to find me,” he smiled leaving. Eleanor watched him leave. She didn’t need him like that anymore, she had Max now. She loved Max. Vane walked out of the office to see a few of the Walrus crew there drinking. He spotted Siren and Flint talking. 

“If you really wanted to start sailing again you could join my crew,” Flint said.

“Is it because you are worried about my safety or because you don’t like Vane? Because if it's the prior need I remind you of what happened the last time you and I were on a ship together,” 

“It's because you have a thing for pretty people,” Flint said. “And you don’t think,” 

“Uh umm no I don’t” 

“Yeah you do,” 

“Like you are any better I saw the way you were looking at the new cook,”

“Shut up,”

“Yeah I can do it too,” Siren said, they saw Vane walking over. 

“Hate to break up the reunion lads but I need to borrow Siren for a moment,” he said. Siren got up and walked out of the Tavern with Vane. 

“Yes?” Siren said. 

“You and Hamund need to work things out before we set sail again,” he said. “I need to know that you two won’t be at each other’s throats. You know how dangerous the sea can be. You need to have each others’ backs out there,” 

“I know,” Siren said. “So long as he doesn’t come after me again, like he did the last two times I am not going to have a problem,” 

“Good,” he said. “We will be leaving in a few days,” he said. “Eleanor gave us an apparently good lead,” he said. “Ship called the Jade Dragon,” 

“Does she know whats on that ship?” Siren asked 

“No, she didn’t mention it. Why?”

“They don’t just transport the regular cargo,” they said. “Lord Delafontaine also deals heavily in the slave trade,” 

“Course he does,” 

“He’s a 300 year old asshole,” Siren said. 

“I forget that your kind live for so long, you all look younger than you actually are,” 

“Yeah it loses its appeal after a while. You get to watch people you care about age as you don’t,” 

“I take it that you have experience?”

“Some, for instance I’ve known Captain Flint for a while now,” they said. 

“How long?”

“I don’t drink and tell,” Siren said. “Just as I will keep your secrets I keep his,” 

“Hmmm,” he said walking away, heading back towards camp. He sat down beside Jack and Anne. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be a tad shorter than usual and will be more Flint focused. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave a kudos and comment. <3  
> Siren is non binary, and used all pronouns, though he leans more towards he/they and presents more masculine.


End file.
